1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a sterilizing apparatus and a sterilizing method. Particularly, one embodiment relates to a sterilizing apparatus which gasifies a sterilizer to feed the gasified sterilizer into a sterilizing chamber to perform sterilization, and a sterilizing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Germs may be attached to medical instruments such as syringes or operation tools if the medical instruments are not sterilized after used, and may badly influence human bodies. Therefore, such instruments may not be reused. For this reason, sterilizing apparatuses for sterilizing an object such as a medical instrument, which needs to be sterilized, are used.
As an example of such a sterilizing apparatus, a sterilizing apparatus and a sterilizing method which sterilize an object by using hydrogen peroxide as a sterilizer are discussed (for example, Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 8-505787).
Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 8-505787 discusses a technique for injecting a sterilizer into a chamber and further injecting an inert gas into the chamber after a predetermined time elapses to further feed the sterilizer gas into a cavity, to sterilize the cavity even in a case where the object to be sterilized has the cavity.
However, Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 8-505787 does not discuss how hydrogen peroxide vapor, which is the sterilizer, is produced, how the chamber which is a sterilizing chamber, is connected, and how the inert gas is injected.